Al menos por esta noche
by Coxksept
Summary: El perder a un ser querido nunca es fácil, incluso para aquellos que parecen invencibles ante ese tipo de situaciones. Pero Chūya conoce a su compañero, y sabe lo frágil que puede llegar a ser, incluso si él no lo dice.


Había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Me disponía a descansar sobre mi cama después de un largo día de trabajo, pero había un problema: él se encontraba aplastado en ella y por lo visto no tenía intenciones de quitarse de ahí. Caminé hasta la orilla y lo moví un poco, pero no hacía nada, se limitaba a ignorarme. Solté un leve suspiro y me alejé un poco, comencé a quitarme los guantes, el sombrero y los zapatos, esperando que se animara a mínimo hacerme un espacio en la cama pero conociéndole, sabía que no tenía que esperar mucho de él, no se movería por nada del mundo. De cierta manera lo entendía, perder a un amigo nunca ha sido algo fácil...

Caminaba rápidamente hasta la dirección indicada. Sentía que el aliento me faltaba por tanto correr, aún seguía sin entender el porqué debía apresurarme tanto, pero en cuanto lo vi frente a mí lo comprendí. Sujetaba el gatillo con una seguridad como pocos, no temblaban sus manos en lo absoluto. No podía ver su rostro pues estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que su mirada estaba vacía. La atmósfera era densa e incómoda, se podía sentir el dolor y odio que el sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo lo que predominaba era el olor a muerte. Olor que tardaría en irse y si no me apresuraba, seguramente uno más se sumaría a ese aroma.

-¡Estúpido, no lo hagas! -grité mientras corrí hacia él. Jaló del gatillo en ese instante.

Dos tiros fueron los que se escucharon y yo por inercia, cerré los ojos. No quería ver lo que había sucedido delante mío aunque me vi obligado a abrirlos al escuchar unos pasos acercárseme. Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro ligeramente y me hizo una seña para que nos fuéramos. En todo el regreso no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Se mantenía acostado en mi cama, mi paciencia se terminaba y él lo sabía. Sin apiadarme un poco más le moví bruscamente y lo orillé, sólo se dejó caer y segundos después ya estaba en el suelo, tirado e indiferente. Las cosas no podían continuar así, me acerqué y me caí encima de mi compañero.

-Pesas.

Eso fue lo único que se atrevió a decir y ante su respuesta me comencé a mover, molestándolo.

-Ya te dije que pesas. -se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero mi brazo fue más rápido y logré sujetarle.

-Suéltame...-pude notar su voz un poco débil, más que una orden parecía una súplica.

-No.

-Ya te dije que me sueltes. -insistió manoteando bruscamente en vano, mi agarre seguía siendo firme y seguro. -Chūya...

-No lo haré. No estás bien.

-Sí lo estoy, suéltame ya. -se limitó a ver hacia la puerta, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

-Dazai...-no me contestó, seguía ignorándome. -Dazai, mírame a los ojos. -ésta vez fui yo quien se atrevió a ordenar.

El silencio dominó la habitación y fueron varios minutos en los que esperé que hiciera algo pero no, se quedó estático y no insistió más. Poco a poco solté mi agarré hasta que lo dejé libre.

-¡Maldita sea Dazai, no puedes estar así! -me abalancé sobre el buscando su rostro. Forcejeamos por un largo rato hasta que sentí algo húmedo tocar mi rostro, eran lágrimas.

Me aparté un poco, necesitaba su espacio, ahora era yo el que está inmóvil, me había bloqueado ante la situación. En esos momentos presenciaba una escena que jamás me imaginé ver. Mi compañero, uno de los ejecutivos más temidos estaba llorando delante mío. Se esforzaba por cubrir su cara y secar sus lágrimas rápidamente, pero era inútil el intentar contenerlas, éstas caían rápidamente. Se le veía el enorme esfuerzo por contener el llanto y ahogar sus gemidos. Me desmoroné en ese instante, estaba indefenso.

Rápidamente me acerqué y le abracé. Cubrí su rostro entre mi pecho y lo sujeté fuertemente.

-¿Chūya? -preguntó tan normal como siempre, pero sabía lo desconcertado que estaba.

-Cállate idiota, no lo arruines y llora lo que quieras. -comencé a acariciar sus cabellos atrayéndolo más a mí.

-¿Qué se supone qué haces?

-¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! Ya cállate y llora o lo que sea, hasta un torpe como tú tiene sentimientos.

-Eres un asco consolando a las personas, ¿sabes?

-Y tú eres un asco disimulando que no te pasa nada.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación, pero esta vez fue distinto. Dazai se aferró a mí y yo le acariciaba gentilmente, su respiración se había regulado y su llanto desvanecido. Ambos nos encontrábamos calmados, sin siquiera atrevernos a romper con la atmósfera que nos rodeaba. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, lo recosté en mi cama y me quedé observándole un rato. Seguía sorprendido por verle de esa manera, pero de cierta manera me alegraba el conocer esa faceta suya, aquella que sé que no se atrevería a mostrarle a alguien más.

-Odasaku...-murmuró mientras instintivamente se aferraba a las sábanas y una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Hoy fue un día pesado, descansa, compañero. -me metí a la cama y le abracé.

Tal vez el podía ser un idiota, podía ser pesado conmigo y jugarme bromas de mal gusto, pero ante todo éramos un equipo y tenía que apoyarlo. Al menos por esta noche...


End file.
